


so much to say, so little room

by aubreybledsonny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreybledsonny/pseuds/aubreybledsonny
Summary: Goodbye,Sweet dreamsSee you laterRest easy, my love,Aubrey Bledsoe
Relationships: Aubrey Bledsoe/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	so much to say, so little room

**Author's Note:**

> floating.  
> it feels  
> like  
> it's all  
> i  
> do.  
> nothing  
> more,  
> nothing  
> less.

~~Dear Emily,~~

~~Emily,~~

~~Em~~

~~Ms Sonnett~~

~~My love~~

~~My former lover~~

Dear Miss Emily Ann Sonnett,

I miss you.

Was that too formal?  
I feel like it was.  
Though, you never seemed to care.  
I miss you.  
I've missed you ever since that tragic day.

I miss our breakfast dates at your favorite Waffle House.  
You always knew what to get.

I miss you.  
I have so much to say.

I almost requested a trade to Portland.  
I knew it would never happen.  
I still thought about it.

Sometimes I can't get out of bed.  
I lie down in one of your old shirts. They still smell like you.  
Sometimes I talk with Emma. She's still nice.  
Your parents don't really talk to me.

I wish you were here.  
I know it's not possible, but I really do.

I miss sneaking around national team camps. When I was called up, at least.  
You would never _not_ get a call up.

I got some Waffle House the other day.  
I got your favorite.

I still start.  
At Washington.  
And national team games.  
I took Ashlyn's spot.

I try to talk to Lindsey.  
She doesn't want to talk to me.  
I wish I could ask you why.

I miss you.  
I dropped off some flowers last week, but I'm coming with more today.  
And this letter, I guess.

Is this dumb? It feels a little dumb.

I've moved onto the back of the paper now. I'm running out of room.

I have so much to say, but there's so little room.

I remember that one day that we were talking about marriage.  
You said you wouldn't hesitate to marry me.  
We argued about who would take whose last name.  
I won.  
I was going to be Aubrey Sonnett.  
Emily Bledsoe didn't sound to bad, either.  
Or maybe we could've been the Bledsoe-Sonett family. Or Sonnett-Bledsoe.

You said you didn't want kids then.  
I didn't, either.  
But one day we would.  
We decided on Dominic for a boy, and Lindsey for a girl.  
I knew how much you wanted to name a girl Lindsey.  
And, honestly, I liked it.  
Still do.

I'm running out of room again.

I guess I'll say goodbye.  
For now.  
I'm not ready to let go.

~~Goodbye,~~

~~Sweet dreams~~

~~See you later~~

Rest easy, my love,

Aubrey Bledsoe

**Author's Note:**

> now  
> i'm on  
> the  
> ground  
> but  
> i still  
> feel  
> like i'm  
> in  
> the  
> a i r


End file.
